Stythe Wars
The Stythe Wars was a series of conflicts that occured in the period following the War on the Maths Mafia and the Clique Civil War. The Stythe Wars, so named because of the return of long-dead Reverend Salazar Stythe, involved a crusade waged by the Cult of Stythe against the happy and cultural fulfilling aspects of League life, such as Music and Art. As a result, those who stood for these ways of life (such as SuperNutty, Princeps and Drez Bro Dude A) set aside their differences and came together to combat Stythe and the newly-resurrected Poundington Spider. Combatants Note: A star by the persons name indicates that they died at some point during this conflict Note: Those highlighted in italics were either betrayed or not recognised by their respective sides Swords of the Soundboard * SuperNutty (de facto leader) * Princeps autem Consolus (reluctant second-in-command) * Lesbitrix (Soundboard second-in-command) * Drez Bro Dude A (Princeps' assistant) * Detective Inspector McBabe * Magnum TA'' *'' * Hickory Dickory Dock * Noiall * Shurachiken * Samuramanda * Spein * * Consolo Commando * Robodeves V1 * P.A.U.L. * * The Great Inverted Ones (apart from Boiall and Bein) * ''Awawfaweme'''' *'' * The Triad (infected by The Virus) * Frosty'' *'' * Rudolf the Red-Nosed Stawberry Shitter Cult of Stythe * Reverend Salazar Stythe * * Poundington * * Boiall * * Bein * * Cranny Fagits * * Awawfaweme * * Various other Cult Members Battles * Battle of the Temple of Art * Raid on Minas Music * First Battle of Frosty Towers * Duel in the Crypt * Second Battle of Frosty Towers * Third Battle of Minas Music * Battle of Stythe Hall * Battle of the Prancing Poundington * Duel on the Mystery * Battle Over the Underhang The War The War began when Revered Salazar Stythe returned to life after the disturbances in the Distortion World caused by the War on the Maths Mafia awoke his staff. Through his newly resurrected aide, Poundington, Stythe began his crusade against Music, Art, and other culturally fulfilling pastimes, destroying galleries and baroque chambers all over the world. SuperNutty, noticing a distint fall in views to the Soundboard, decided to rally his allies against Stythe and save the day. In order to unite the clans, SuperNutty went on a pilgrimage to the Temple of Art, caretaker of which was the notoriously powerful Princeps autem Consolus. After a brief battle between the two forces, a rousing speech from SuperNutty (view Ivona text-to-speech) finally united the forces. In order to make a stand against Stythe, Nutty and the gang journeyed to the remains of Minas Music, fighting Maths Mafia remnant holdout demons in the process. Upon reaching Minas Music, they found Awawfaweme, a former servant of Emewafwawa. Despite having no crucial Maths Mafia information, the demon told them where they could find someone who had some - Frosty, located in Frosty Towers. After being granted access to Frosty Towers, the gang located Frosty who told them about Rudolf the Red-Nosed Strawberry Shitter, an ex-Maths Mafia goon who, rumour had it, knew valuable information about Stythe and his movements. Unfortunatly, Poundington attacked Frosty Towers, killed Frosty and drove the heroes out, conquering Frosty Towers and locking its remaining custodians, Looakahhm and Lambinator, in the dungeons. SuperNutty reached a peak upon which Rudolf meditated, and Rudolf told him that Stythe had several Corhruxes that SuperNutty must destroy, one of which being Stythe's own staff. Nutty then ventured into the Crypt, where he fought Poundington and appeared to subdue him. Poundington, feigning defeat, told Nutty to take the staff - but the staff, upon Nutty's touch, stabbed the Soundboardian warrior and took a sample of his blood - SuperNutty was the heir of Stythe, and his blood brought Stythe back. Nutty's forces then invaded the Crypt and saved Nutters, with Magnum TA being killed by Stythe in the process. Upon learning that one of Stythe's Corhruxes was the Globe of MacAuley, the Swords of the Soundboard went back to Frosty Towers, freed Lookahm and Lambinator, and destroyed the Globe. The Swords of the Soundboard then realised that they had been betrayed by Awawfaweme, and she possessed one of Stythe's Corhruxes - the Viola of Shirley. The gang decided to resurrect The Triad using a Virus, as only Host Chatee could infiltrate Minas Music and destroy the Viola. Princeps also ressurected Consolo Commando, and his console powers kept Host Chatee alive until the mission was complete. The Swords of the Soundboard also discovered another Corhrux - the Locket of Graham, worn by Cranny Faggots, the agent of Poundington who had aided him in his bid for power. The Swords invaded Stythe Hall, formerly known as Shirley Hall, and killed Cranny, destroying the Locket in the process. At the same time, the Cult of Art, led by Princeps, attacked the Prancing Poundington and destroyed the Trophy of Tinne, leaving only the Staff of Salazar Stythe as the final Corhrux. Stythe put the staff into possession of Poundington, who fled to the Mystery, a strange place that served as the gateway between the real world and Stythe's dimension. Princeps fought Poundington on the field of the Mystery, destroyed the staff, and killed Poundington, leaving only Stythe left. After fleeing to his alternate dimension, where all things are opposite, Stythe appeared in a courtyard, Under an Overhang. SuperNutty and the Swords of the Soundboard infiltrated his dimension, and fought Stythe. In his alternate dimension, Stythe was king, and he quickly killed all of the Swords in horrific ways. However, since his dimension made everything opposite, Stythe was actually infliting those injuries on himself, and without his Corhruxes to keep him alive, he was destroyed. The War was over. Aftermath Following the Stythe Wars, the Swords of the Soundboard fractured, with the long-hidden Bound Swords revealing themselves and opposing SuperNutty under the leadership of the Omnipowerful Oracle. Shirazzle Dazzle, having disappeared before the Stythe Wars began to research the Oracle, was now highly sought after by the League and the Swords of the Soundboard, and thus the Hunt for Dazzle began. Category:Events Category:Wars